The Age Before Flight
by Obsidian The Ghost Faced
Summary: Ever wanted to know the story of how Jake and Chance became T-Bone & Razor - a.k.a. the Swat Kats? Read on and see the back story brought to life...Based on the episode "The Wrath Of Dark Kat"...Co-written by my brother and me on Deviantart...(issues now fixed!) Please read and leave a review!
1. Chapter 1

A story collaboration  
By Silent J and The Scribe

**My brother is Silent J, and I am the Scribe...**

All rights are reserved to their respective owners...

The Swat Kats belong to Christian and Yvon Tremblay and Cartoon Network [and partially Boomerang - now showing reruns]...

Nytro is a character created by my little brother and me...

**Dramatis Personae-**

Jake Clawson / Razor - Swat Kat; Gunner

Chance Furlong / T-Bone - Swat Kat; Pilot  
Commander Ulysses Feral - Commander of the Enforcers  
Mayor Manx - Mayor of Megakat City  
Calico "Callie" Briggs - Deputy Mayor of Megakat City  
Nytro - Arson for hire; the Swat Kats first tag  
Dark Kat - Evil mastermind; controller and creator of the Creeplings

"We'll get back at Dark Kat, and every other criminal scum that rears its ugly head in Megakat City. But this time, we do it our way!..."

Jake Clawson

Silent J & The Scribe Present...

**Swat Kats**

**The Radical Squadron**

**"The Age Before Flight"**

_"It's been three months since Feral sentenced us to this poor excuse for a _**'scrap yard'**_. Me and Chance have been trying our best to adjust to our _**'new way of life'**_, but its not easy. It wasn't our fault that our ship was taken out by Feral when we clearly had Dark Kat dead in our cross-hairs. And then blaming us for blowing up the Enforcers HQ, after he _**'love tapped'**_ our ship and knocked out our guidance system; then taking a nose dive into the HQ. But on top of all that!..."_

_ "Hey Jake!"_, Chance yelled, interrupting Jake's writing when a call came to the garage. _"We got a call to tow some old lady's car near the edge of town; sounds like we gotta bring it to the shop too"_, Chance yelled across the room. Jake then put down his pen, zipping up his jumpsuit, and looked around the **'Grease Pit'**. It was in a dismal state -as always - and with a poster on the wall with him and Chance as poster boys for the Enforcers. _"Another one?"_, he said with a heavy sigh. _"Yep.." "Well, we're not getting any younger Chance.." "And neither is she"_, Chance said, trying but failing to lighten the already dismal mood.

**ON THE ROAD...**

Driving on the road was a little depressing for Jake, especially with the shortcut Chance took. _"Ohh, ahh, oof! Hey Chance, where did you find this shortcut anyway?!"_, Jake asked while being jerked around in the tow truck. _"Found it this morning coming back to the grease pit!"_, Chance answered proudly. _"Swell... By the way, who are we supposed to tow anyway?" "Don't know her last name, only got her first, _**'Callie'**_"_, Chance answered while pulling back on a paved road. _"Huh, with a name like that it sounds like she always needs some rescuing." "Yeah. And without any help from the Enforcers!"_, Chance added.

The truck then slowed to a stop as the guys pulled up to a sleek green sports car, fresh off the line. _"Ah Chance, you said an _**'old lady'**_ right?"_, Jake asked, scratching his head in disbelief. _"Yeah.." "That doesn't look like an old lady car to me buddy." "Maybe it's a rental?"_, he answered as the both of them hopped out and walked over the broke-down car. _"Hello there ma'am.. You called for a..."_, Jake started to ask before the woman stepped out of the car. She was a vision of loveliness in the boys eyes, with long fluffy blonde hair, dazzling green eyes, sophisticated attire, stylin' eyewear, and briefcase, with the seal of the city on the front, denoting a sign of some authority. _"For a repair job?"_, she said with a confident tone. _"Uh, yeah! I mean yes ma'am!"_, Chance said, trying not to drool as he spoke. _"Smooth move buddy"_, Jake slyly said to his partner. _"What happened to your car miss...?" "__Briggs__, Deputy Mayor Calico Briggs. But you can call me _**'Callie'**_"_, she said with a smile. _"It just broke down for no reason, only a mile from the Mayor's office. Do you think you guys can take a look?" "Sure thing Ms. Briggs, I mean Callie.."_, Chance tried to say smoothly.

After a few moments tinkering with the engine, Chance popped his head up and said: _"Ahh! There's your problem! You just need a new sparkplug.." "Really? All that trouble for something so small?" "The small things can be the game changer"_, Chance said as he got a new plug from the truck. _"Here you go"_, he muttered while installing the plug into Callie's car. _"Give'er a crack Jake!"_ Vrgh... _"Nothing.."_, Jake said. _"Try it again!" "Alright.."_ Vrgh, vrgh, vroooommm! _"Bingo! Sounds good now!" "Wow, that was fast! Thanks a lot guys! By the way, do you have a card I can use to call you if I need help again?" "Sure thing Callie"_, Chance answered her. _"Here you go beautiful.." "Thanks..."_, she said to him. She took a moment to look at the card, and noticed the names of the two mechanics: _"Hmm, Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong? Hey guys, wait up!" "Yes?"_, they both answered. _"Aren't you two the pilots who crashed that plane into the police headquarters?" "Haahh... Yeah, that was us.."_, Jake said with a heavy sigh, and his head hanging down._"I don't believe that story that Commander Feral came up with"_, she exclaimed. _"Really?!"_, Chance said, stunned at her response. _"Well, why not?"_, Jake asked. _"Because I was there.."_

The duo was stunned at what they had heard. _"What?!" "Yes, I was there. I was closing a deal with an investor for the mayor when I saw you and Feral soaring by chasing Dark Kat. I was in one of the buildings near Enforcer Headquarters when I saw Feral knock your plane into a tailspin, spiraling down into the Enforcer's H.Q. But even with my testimony, that still didn't change his mind"_, she answered. _"Almost nothing does"_, Chance blurted out. _"Sorry I couldn't help you guys out.." "It's alright Callie, at least you tried"_, Jake said sympathetically. _"But hey! Having your business helps out more than you know!"_, Chance said happily. _"I guess some help is better than..."_, she started to say before the Commander's lead cruiser pulled up next to them._"Ms Briggs! The Mayor has been worried about you! He hasn't heard from you in hours and sent me to fi..."_, he said before turning his head and saw Jake and Chance. **"WHAT ARE 'YOU TWO' DOING HERE?!"**, he shouted with extreme anger in his voice, and a vein emerging on his forehead.

_ "Stand down Chance"_, Jake whispered to him, putting his hand on his shoulder; he was clearly still feeling strong emotions about that day. _"_**'Those two'**_, as you put it Commander, were helping me with my car. As you can see, it broke down here."_, she said as she defended them. _"Be that as it may, these two are still trouble Ms. Briggs. Don't forget, they destroyed the new Enforcers building!" "That wasn't our fault you..." "_**CHANCE**_!"_, Jake yelled while holding him back. _"You see Deputy Mayor?! Even now they're still hostile!" "Only because you provoked them Feral!"_, Callie shot back. _"Humph! Just don't let me catch you two hotshots causing trouble, or not even the Mayor can save your nine lives!.."_, Feral warned angrily, wagging an accusing finger in Jake and Chance's direction. He then got back into his cruiser - much to the boys relief - and sped off, kicking up a cloud of dust and rocks in his wake.

_ "What a hothead!"_, Jake spouted off. _"Yeah, it looks like he got up on the wrong side of the litter box today.."_, Chance said jokingly. _"Anyway, thanks for the help guys. I'll call you if I need anymore help with my car. See ya around.."_, Callie said before getting into her car and driving off to the city. _"Wow, some day huh buddy?"_, Jake said while hopping into the tow truck. _"Yeah, one to remember.."_, he said as the engine turned over and the two of them drove back to the Grease Pit.

**BACK AT THE PIT...**

Jake started to wind down on the couch, while Chance was in a fiery rage. _"Chance, calm down buddy!" "Hrgh... huhh, I'm sorry Jake. It's just that seeing Feral again has really got me angry!" "Come on Chance, it's not like we're gonna see him on a regular basis." "Yeah, you__'__r__e__ right"_, Chance said with a small smile._"Now grab some milk and lets watch some tv." "Ohh... Alright buddy! Make some room!"_, he said while he quickly grabbed a bottle of milk and ran as quickly to the couch. _"So what's on?!" "Well, _**'Scaredy Kat'**_ just went off, but lets check the news.."_, Jake said as he turned to the news.

_ "This is Ann Gora, Katseye News.. On the news tonight, _**'Dark Kat Strikes Back!'**_ Dark Kat, the infamous villain, has struck again. This time at the Megakat City Nuclear Reserve. Reportedly, he stole about two hundred grams of nuclear refuse, newly made fusion rods, metallic alloys capable of transporting and dispensing nuclear materials, and a hostage for safe passage out of the Reserve. In other news, a new villain has emerged on the scene, and his name is _**'Nytro'**_!.." "Turn it off!"_, Chance said while Jake reached for the tv remote. _"Ugh, there's nothing good on __TV__ anymore.."_, Jake said when he turned the tube off. _"_**ARGH**_! I can't believe that Dark Kat is back in the air! If only we had of taking him out when had the chance! If only Feral hadn't...!" "Yeah, if only.. if only! Well guess what Chance? We didn't! We couldn't do it when we were with Feral, we couldn't do it when he booted us from the Enforcers, and __we__ certainly can't do it now!"_, Jake shouted across the room to Chance, trying not to punch the wall while on his emotional tirade.

_ "Jake, I'm... I'm sorry bud. If only we could do something about it." "I know.. And I'm sorry I snapped at you Chance.. It's been a long day"_, Jake apologized. Jake then walked over to a window, looking out in the junkyard, and began thinking. After a few minutes at gazing at junk, he exclaimed: _"Hmm, maybe... Maybe we can!" "Yeah, how?" "We're in a military junkyard right?" "Yeah..." "There's a lot of old and newly used planes and plane parts in there right?" "Right.." "So lets make a new plane!" "What?! You gotta be kidding me Jake! Do you know what we need to make a new plane with?!" "Between the both of us, we have the technical know-how to do it! We've been doing this kinda thing since we were kids Chance!"_

_ "Yeah, but what are we gonna do with a plane?" "We'll get back at Dark Kat, and every other criminal scum that rears its ugly head in Megakat City. But this time, we do it our way!... What do ya say Chance?" "Hah, those Enforcer jets were always too slow... What do you think Jake?" "Well alright then! Let's get to work!" "Yeah! Umm... Where do we start?" "Well we would need a base to store it, and other equipment.. Maybe we should start there." "Alright but... AAHHH, lets do it in the morning.. I'm bushed." "Agreed, let's hit it in the morning"_, Jake said as he went to his room for some shuteye.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

As the sun rose, the boys were hard at work at finding a place to set the hangar. _"Hey Chance! Come here, I think I found the perfect spot!"_,Jake said while near some junk. _"What did you find buddy?" "Look at this!"_,Jake exclaimed. He then showed Chance a hole with a ladder leading down it. _"Where does it go?" "I'm about to find out."_ Jake took out a flashlight, turned it on, and started down the ladder. Ten minutes passed by, and he hadn't come up. Twenty minutes passed by, and still nothing. Twenty five minutes, Chance was worried.

_ "Jake, Jake! Can you hear me!"_, he yelled down the hole. _"Yeahh!"_, Jake yelled back, with Chance barely hearing him. _"Are you ok?!" "Yeah! I'm just amazed at what's down here!" "Well, what is down there?!" "Come on down and take a look!"_Chance got out his flashlight, prayed a little, and he started down the ladder. But once down there, he saw the **'amazing thing'** that Jake was talking about. _"Wow! Don't tell me you did this last night when I was sleeping did you?"_, Chance said in astonishment. _"Nope! It was like this when I got here!"_ The two of them were looking at a large, old abandoned military base hangar underneath the Grease Pit, filled with different types of machinery, parts, and corridors just waiting to be explored, some even leading back to the garage. _"And it was just laying here?" "Yep. Untouched for years it seems. Well, it needs some love in some places, but its in pretty good condition!" "Yeah... Hey! I wonder where this large opening leads to?"_, Chance asked as he went up what looked like a runway. _"Hey! Its hollow right here! Like its retractable..."_

_ "Hey Chance! I found a control panel over here! Hmm, lets see what this does"_, Jake said as he began to push buttons. The first switch activated the lights, which showed them even more of the base. The second one activated a circular hydraulic lift which rose up from a level below them. _"Wow, this place is full of surprises!"_, Jake said. As he turned the third one on, it began to open the hangar door where Chance was. _"Wooow!"_, Chance yelled, the door rumbling as it opened. _"Hey! It leads to an open space on the other side of the junkyard!" "Cool! Now if only we could get a plane in here.."_, Jake muttered. _"Well, we have the base, now we gotta build the plane!"_, Chance cheerfully said. _"Yeah, but where do we start?"_, Jake questioned._"First, we need to find a body..."_

**BACK TOPSIDE...**

The duo came up through an opening in the Pit, and started to begin to look for the parts they needed to build the ultimate fighter jet. But their plans were put on hold when Burke and Murray arrived in their dump truck. _"Hey Burke! If it isn't our favorite junkyard _**'junk-heads'**_!"_, Murray joked while he dumped some old jet parts in their faces. _"Yeah! The new tenants seem to be doing just fine"_, Burke added. _"Well if it isn't our loving caretakers, Burke and Murray!"_, Chance said, a little disgusted. _"Ahh! I didn't know yous cared! By the way, how is our old stompin' ground?"_, Burke said. _"Probably as good as they took care of the Enforcer's building!"_, Murray said as he and Burke broke into an uproar of laughter. _"Huh huh-huh... Listen, do you guys have something better to do right now, or are we the only _**'friends'**_ you have?"_, Jake said, trying to **'encourage'** them to leave. _"Uhh, we have some other places to dump before we can go home, what about you? Oh right you are home! Haahahahaha!"_, Murray said as he and Burke roared away in their truck, laughing their heads off.

_ "Good riddance to bad kitty litter!" "Amen to that!"_, Jake and Chance said respectfully. _"Now that we've gotten rid of those two, lets find that body!"_, Jake said, as the two went deep into the yard, seeking that which was most desired. After a few hours of searching, Jake noticed something sticking out from the bottom small pile of stacked cars. _"Hey Chance! Take a look over here, I found something!"_, Jake radioed. As soon as Chance got there, they started wedge free the thing underneath. _"Well what do ya know? It's a silver F-14 Wildcat! In good condition no less!"_, Chance happily said. _"Yeah, and from the looks of it, most of its systems are intact. Which will make it easier to rewire!"_, Jake was saying while he examined the nearly good looking jet. _"But those engines as they are, we either need newer ones or we need another engine to help keep us steady in the air"_, Chance said, inspecting the craft. _"I can fix up these engines, but I would need a few more. You know, for hovering and an extra kick in speed if we need it." _

_"Ok. I found some other engines back over there"_, Chance said, pointing behind him, _"But for the main one, I need to search some more.." "Don't need to bud, take a look over there!"_, Jake proclaimed, gesturing over to his left._"Wow! Is that what I think it is?!" "Yep! It's a 'J-35 Kraken'!"_, Jake exclaimed. After taking a look inside, Jake shouted: _"It looks like the guidance system is still operational! But the rest of the plane is fried!" "Can we use the main engine?"_, Chance asked. _"Yeah! It's still in good condition!" "Nice! Lets take these things back to the hangar and look for the rest after!"_, Chance shouted as they started to take their haul back to get it fixed up.

**IN THE HANGAR...**

The two of them worked day in and day out trying to strip, salvage, repair, and rewire the jets and other parts they had found on their days off. The jet they were making started to take form. The twin engine jet, now modified for three, was looking less and less like scrap, and more and more like a fighter plane. The cockpit was changing from a standard two-seater, into a hardwired nerve center; with different types of switches and buttons, a complicated but effective throttle and maneuvering controls, an upgraded guidance system remade from different modules they'd found in the junkyard, which also had the ability to scan the x-ray spectrum, dimensional-radar capabilities, and an electronic surge detection protocol, for if anyone tried to hack into their systems.

They put in a high-tech, integrated targeting system, able to pick the flies clean off a vulture's head at a thousand feet away; they were modifying it to work with their headsets as well. Razor was developing an in-helmet, visor heads up display system, which would give them increased visibility and control over the flight and weapons systems. Chance was working on an enhanced communications array, which would (hopefully) allow the jet to interface with the Enforcer and local city frequencies. Jake took a break from the cockpit, and started to work on the engines. With the main three being done, Jake began installing the port and starboard intakes on the front of the jet. These would help them to hover and maneuver with great ease. After Jake 'tinkered' with the engines and things, he went right to the weapons hold. Chance was working on reinforcing the landing struts with **'Katanium'**, which didn't take him too long to find and weld. He then went into the cockpit to configure the piloting controls, much to his delight.

_ "Hmm, lets see if we got the flaps in right. Hey Jake, stand clear! I'm testing the wing flaps!"_, Chance shouted. _"Roger!"_ Chance started up the navigational controls, testing the hydraulics of the jet. _"Lets see, left flap"_, he said as the flap went up and down. _"Excellent! Now for the right.."_ Same as before, it too went up and down. _"Sweet! The modifications we did are holding up just fine! Now lets see if the wings retracted.."_, Chance said to himself. He toggled a switch, and the wings began to sweep inward, then back outward. _"Alright! Now all we need to do is test this baby out!" "We will Chance, we will. But first I have to make a few more adjustments before she's 'air-worthy'. Shouldn't take more than a few hours!"_, he grunted while under the jet, welding and fixing some parts and circuits. _"Oh.. Oh alright..."_, Chance said with a groan, climbing up the ladder and left the hangar, waiting for Jake to finish.

**TOPSIDE...**

Chance was on the couch watching 'Scaredy Cat', drinking some milk and falling asleep. Just as he was drifting into dreamland, Jake popped up and shouted: _"It's ready!"_ Chance woke up and, like a flash of lightning, was down in the hangar near the jet, ready to go. _"Well alright then!"_, Jake said, climbing back down the ladder.

**IN THE JET...**

They leapt into the cockpit, put on their helmets(now with the HUD display inputting into them..), strapped themselves in, and prepared for the ride of their lives._"Turning on the nav controls... Now!"_, Jake said. _"Targeting systems... Online!"_, Chance shouted. _"Main engines coming on; so is the radar, the weapons systems..." "We have weapons?" "Not a lot, but we have some things packed in here.." "When did you have time to do that?" "What do you think I was doing for the past few hours?" "You sneaky devil!"_ After a few minutes, the engines finally kicked in, roaring like a dragon scorching the earth with the full fury of its fire. _"Heh, listen to her purr!"_, Chance said as he revved the engine. _"Yeah, sounds beautiful!"_, Jake retorted. _"Are the systems all online yet?"_, Chance asked, growing more and more impatient. _"Just hold on a second... And... Bingo! All systems online, we're ready to launch!" "Hoo, alright, lets hope this 'buzzard' can get off the runway.."_, Chance nervously said as he pushed a sequence of buttons, which started to move the jet forward.

_"Come on, we gotta pick up speed if we're gonna make it outta here!"_, Jake said, urging Chance to gun it. _"Alright, lets see what she can do!"_, he shouted, pushing the throttle to the max. _"Come on, come on!"_ The jet roared down the runway, picking up speed as it neared the end of it. The rush of the take-off was all too exciting for the two of them: it was like everything around them was moving in a blur, nonexistent. Their grip tightening, fur tensing, eyes wide open and alert, adrenaline searing through their veins as they broke free from the hangar in a glorious fashion. Now they were airborne, nothing in their way but the clear night sky...and it was all theirs once again...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Silent J & The Scribe  
Present...**

Swat Kats  
The Radical Squadron

"**The Age Before Flight**"  
Part 2

**IN THE NIGHT SKY...**

The jet was all alone in the sky as it sailed through the air. It handled like a dream as they flew through a stream of clouds and banked left, flying over a nearby canyon._"The thing is actually holding together pretty well"_, Chance said, now a little relieved. _"Yeah, she flies 'straight' pretty good. But let's see how she handles corners! Head to that canyon and we'll test her out!" "Sure thing buddy!"_ They dove down to the canyon's entrance, and began hovering at the start. _"Are you ready?" "Let's Rock and Roll!"_, Chance said as he unlocked the engines, and engaged the thrusters. They rocketed through the entrance, zooming down a long and jagged trench.

_ "Hey Jake, is the radar active yet? Because I think we're gonna need it soon!"_, Chance shouted behind himself. _Coming on... Now! Its up and operational! Check your headset, it should be coming up now." "Wow! I can see the telemetry and the layout of the entire area. It's incredible!"_, Chance said as he barrel rolled over a small mesa, clearing it just in time. _"Sweet! Alright Jake, now lets see what she can really do!"_, he said as he pushed the jet to the max. They nimbly zipped around the jagged canyon walls, almost hugging a curved wall as they shot around it. _"Wooooohooooo! Now that's flying!"_, Chance shouted as they shot through a narrow hole in the canyon. All of a sudden, a huge boulder broke loose from a cliff overhead, and began falling towards the jet. _"Jake! That boulder is headin' right for us, and there's no room to maneuver around it!" _

_"That's why I came prepared! Launching prototype one!"_, Jake said as he pressed a button on his console, launching a missile at the massive rock. The missile dropped from the bomb bay, igniting instantly and headed towards the giant boulder. As it got closer, the nose cone flew off, revealing a complex looking set of steel-tipped digging treads. The missile impacted the surface of the boulder, eating its way to the center like a mole through dirt. As it did, the outside cracked and crumbled before Jake pressed the **'detonate'** switch on his console, lighting up the entire rock in a fiery explosion. _"Cats alive! What the heck was that?!"_, Chance shouted over the booming outside the cockpit.

_"Oh, it was just a missile I was working on"_, Jake said casually. _"That's some missile! What do ya call that thing?!"_, Chance asked. _"I don't know... Hmm.. Maybe the 'Digger missile'?" "Nah! That sounds lame... How about 'Mole Missile'?"_ Jake thought it over a moment, then said: _"Yeah, its got a nice ring to it...Alright! We'll call it the Mole Missile!" "Nice! Well, the crisis is averted, lets head home" "Roger that!"_, Jake said as Chance banked left out of the canyon, and started their way back to the hangar.

**THE MORNING AFTER...**

The two cats were exhausted from their 'escapade' the night before. Sleeping in late and missing his alarm, Jake was in 'La-la land', dreaming about how well the test flight went and new weaponry he could come up with. Chance on the other hand was up eating some cereal and watching cartoons; he didn't really sleep at all. But then a news report interrupted his show. He quickly jumped off of the couch, dropping his bowl, and ran to wake up Jake.

_"Jake! Jake! Come on, wake up buddy!"_, Chance yelled as he shook him furiously, trying to wake Jake up. _"Ahhh... What's wrong?"_, Jake answered, half awake with his eyes still closed. _"There's something I have to show you downstairs. Come on!"_, he said while grabbing Jake's hand and dragging him down to the room. _"Look!" "Now Chance... You brought me all the way down here just to cry over spilled milk?"_, he said, looking at the floor. _"What? Ohhh! Forget about the floor! Look what it says on the news!" "This is Ann Gora, Katseye News.. The high flying villain known as Nytro was seen at Megakat City's Electronic Depot, assumingly taking about a million dollars worth of computer equipment. Commenting on the situation, Commander Feral had this to say: 'The Enforces are working on a plan to apprehend the criminal, but his jet is too powerful and fast to take by surprise. Rest assured though, the Enforcers are on the job!' Strong statements from a strong willed man. In other news..."_

_"Chance, you know what we have to do.." "I know.. Feral and his men don't stand a chance against this guy! But are 'we' ready yet?" "We'll never know until we get out there.." "I knew you were gonna say that.. How soon can we get into the air?" "Depends. I have to re-calibrate a few systems, re-wield in a few places, and load some new armaments into the jet. Might take a day or two.." "That long?" "Hey, do you wanna fly in unprepared and parts falling out, or with the best jet possible?!" "You're right.. I'll be down in a little bit; gonna open up shop." "Alright buddy, see ya down there"_, Jake said while climbing down the ladder to the hangar.

As Chance opened the shop for business, a car nearly clipped his nails off as it drove past him and settled in the garage. _"Whoa! Is anyone still alive in there?!"_, Chance asked as he cautiously approached the vehicle. _"Ugh, yeah... I'm alright!"_, Callie said as she climbed out of her car. _"I'm still surprised that this hunk of junk managed to make it in one piece"_, she said as Chance helped her to the front desk. _"Well, I think I know what the problem is this time; your accelerator pedal is sticking and your brake pads need to be changed, they're worn and corroded. And I'm gonna need to fix those dents.." "In the car?" "No, in the wall!" "I'm sorry, I'll pay for the damages of course.." "Well, if you insist.." "Great! So how soon do you think I can get it back?" "A day or two, at the most.." "That sounds good. Say Chance, did you see on the news about Nytro?" "Yes I did"_, he said as he wrote up a receipt for Callie.

_"The Enforcers are getting massacred against that jet of his, and are powerless to stop him." "Yeah, but too bad they don't have anything 'better' to use." "Hopefully they do, or we'll never see the end of this crime-wave. And I might be out of a job too.." "I hope so too Callie.. But um.. Here's your receipt." "Thanks Chance"_, she said, with giving him a little peck on the cheek, _"I'll be back tomorrow to see how things are going!"_ _"You're welcome Callie.."_, he said, a little bit daffy at the time._"Oh, and tell Jake I said hi too!" "Sure... Wait! Aren't you gonna need a ride back to City Hall?" "Nope. The Mayor's limo is picking me up. Thanks anyway.."_, she said as the limo just pulled up. _"Alrighty then.."_, he said as the limo drove off. Chance then made a mad dash to the hanger and told Jake: _"Buddy.. We need this thing in the air, NOW!" "Why the sudden rush?" "Because if we don't soon, the city will be gripped in the hands of this lowlife.." "And?" "And Callie might be out of a job." "Well why didn't you say that in the first place?!"_, Jake said as he went right to work on fixing up the jet.

As Jake and Chance were almost done with the repairs, Chance asked: _"Need me to help with anything else?" "After your done loading that missile, take a look in the lockers.. I found something you might like."_ When he was done, Chance strolled over to the lockers and looked inside. He pulled out two new flight suits, colored in red, blue and black. _"Jake!" "I know, awesome right?" "This is what we're going with as our cover? What do think we are, a couple of Swat Kats from a special unit?" "Well we can't use our old Enforcers suits without being recognized by Feral; but I repurposed our suits with some old Swat gear I found in the junkyard. And besides, you gotta admit it looks pretty cool.." "Yeah, it does.. Haha.. alright, I'll wear it. Is that all we need to do?" "There's one last thing to do before we fly outta here." "Oh?" "We got to paint the jet!" "Hmm"_, Chance said while looking at his suit, _"And I think I know what colors we should use..."_

After that was done, a report had gone out over the police band saying: _"All units report in, Nytro has been spotted in the city. All units report in!" "That seems to be our cue Chance." "Yeah! Lets ride!"_ Jake and Chance hopped into the jet and shot out of the hangar with authority, and roared into the city with their new paint job.

**BACK IN THE CITY...**

Nytro was on a rampage throughout the city. In his jet, he was nearly untouchable; with turbo charged mega thrusters propelling the craft, surge-proof modules, military grade armor plating, and his weaponry was the finest any criminal scum could _'obtain'.._ The Enforcers were trying desperately to bring him down. Feral had ordered in ground support at different city blocks to shoot Nytro down, but he was evading the laser blasts easily. _"Can anything stop this lowlife?!"_, Feral snarled angrily, breaking his staff in two. He pulled his radio from his coat pocket and switched it on._"This is Feral! Bring me chopper backup! We'll have to take this fight to Nytro!"_ His command chopper landed beside him a few minutes later, and he got into the pilot's chair. _"All units, head to these coordinates. The suspect is highly dangerous; he's armed with a high yield chaingun, fire bombs, and long-range mortar launchers capable of burning a building to ash in seconds. We have to try to head him off at the next turn, if we can catch him..."_

**MEANWHILE...**

_"Whoo-wee!"_, Chance yelled excitedly, as they propelled through the air. _"This beauty handles even better than when we tested it Jake!" "Huh.. When I'm good, I'm good!"_, Jake said, sharing Chance's excitement. _"Alright Chance, this is the real deal"_, Jake said as he calmed down a little bit. _"Lives are at stake, people will be scared of us, but they'll need our help too. We might not make it out of there alive.. But lets give them one heck of a show!" "Roger that buddy! Now let's go get Nytro..."_, Chance replied to Jake's riveting pep-talk. But after he was finished speaking, a loud explosion occurred in the city. They hurried their pace as they raced to the danger zone.

**BOOOOMMMMM!...**

Nytro had bombed an Enforcers storage warehouse filled with confiscated ammunition and weapons, leaving nothing but smoke and debris in its wake. _"_**ARGHHH**_! Can't anything stop this madman?!"_, Feral growled angrily as he pounded in a console in his chopper. He and a few other units pursued Nytro as he roved through the city, desperately trying to stop him. But they just couldn't catch him, he was just too fast and too powerful for them. But out of the blue, a jet emerged from the clouds in thunderous force, blowing past Feral and his men, actually catching up to Nytro. _"Who is that? I don't believe I gave them an order!"_, Feral bellowed as he watched the mysterious plane go on an attack run. _"_**HAHAHAAH**_! Those Enforcer fools will never be able to stop me and my monstrosity!"_, Nytro scoffed, thinking he was unstoppable. But he was interrupted when a jet whizzed by him, and swung back around.

_"Nytro! Prepare to be extinguished!"_, Jake said over the P.A. in the jet. _"'Prepare to be extinguished'? Really?" "It was the only thing I could think of.." "Well it did something, cause he's headed right for us!"_, Chance yelled as Nytro was gunning toward them. He fired his chaingun at them, trying to blow them outta the sky. Chance matched his speed and barrel rolled out of the line of fire. As they were rolling over him, Jake got a good look at his cockpit setup. _"Hey Chance! I got a look at his controls and he's got some major firepower.. Mortars, fire bombs, chainguns, and some kinda prototype fire cannon.." "A fire cannon?! How are we supposed ta stop that thing?" "I got a few things up my sleeve"_, Jake said, reassuring Chance. Nytro made a sharp right turn and was hot on their tails. The cats then made a mad dash into the city, with Nytro following close behind. He matched every turn they made just barely, as they led him through a maze only they could navigate. _"Is he still there Jake?" "Yeah, but just barely.." "Then I guess its time to use 'Plan X'!" "Oh boy, Plan X..."_

As they made the next turn, Nytro turned with them. But when he cleared the turn, the other jet was nowhere to be found. _"Where did they go? Hmm, they must have flown into a building.. Or they mighta pulled outta the fight!"_, Nytro said as he cruised forward. But in the clouds above him, the duo were waiting, waiting for the nutcase to get in front of them. _"He's in position; Match Head Missile, deploy!"_, Jake said as the bomb bay doors opened and the missile soared down toward the unsuspecting villain before the match head ignited and hit its mark, knocking out his guidance system. _"_**GAAAHH**_! What hit me?!"_ He looked up and saw the black jet flying behind him.

_"Try to blow _**ME**_ up will they?!"_, Nytro said as he armed his secret weapon - a prototype pyro cannon. The cannon appeared from a hidden panel underneath his jet, also prompting a joystick to appear. He pressed the 'fire' button, launching a beam of fire up at his pursuers. _"Whoa! What was that?!" "It looks like a concentrated beam of fire!" "A beam of what?!"_, Chance said as he dodged several shots of the cannon. _"Argh! How do we shake him Jake?"_, Chance grunted, still dodging the beam. _"Hmm.. I have an idea! But we need to get behind him.." "Easier said then done. We would need a huge distraction.."_ And as the fates would have it, Feral and his squad just pulled in front of them and shouted from his loudspeaker: _"_**THIS IS FERAL**_! _**YOU ARE ALL UNDER ARREST**_!" _

_"Perfect timing for a distraction!"_, Chance said as he pulled a u-turn around few buildings, leaving Feral to deal with Nytro for while. _"And I'm getting my little surprise ready for Nytro"_, Jake said. _"Alright men"_, Feral shouted over the comm, _"hit him with everything you've got!"_ The choppers started firing all there weapons at Nytro, but it did little to nothing to stop him. Nytro just fired his pyro cannon at them, causing them to crash into a nearby building. _"Hahahahahahahaa! Those fools! When will they learn that nothing can stop me?!"_, Nytro guffawed as he turned his jet around to fly to City Hall. He had his sights on getting rid of the highest authority in the land, making the city easy pickings for his plans. But just then.. Jake and Chance came up right behind him and opened the bomb bay doors, ready to strike. _"Do it buddy!" "Screw Missile.. Deploy!"_, Jake said as he launched the newly made weapon, straight at Nytro's cockpit.

As the missile zoomed toward the jet, it's casing broke off and revealed a high powered diamond tipped drilling head, spinning with a vengeance. As Nytro began to fire his pyro cannon at the tower, the missile hit and burrowed its way through his haul like a hot knife through butter, taking out his weapons systems with it. Not yet satisfied with their work, Jake had another missile ready to fire at the busted heap. _"Time to finish him off with a P.O.M.!" "A what?" "A plain..old..missile!"_, Jake said as he launched the weapon at Nytro's engines, taking them and half the ship out with the missile signed **'From Jake With Love'**. The heap fell out of the sky, crashing right on the steps leading to the front doors of City Hall. Nytro tried to hop out of his downed jet and escape, but the Enforcers were there to apprehend the crook.

Inside the office, the Mayor and Callie saw what had happened and rushed down to see the outcome. Feral was promptly on the scene to make sure that Nytro was hauled of to jail and assess the damages of the crash. A news van pulled up right besides him, with 'Katseye News' on the side. A familiar face stepped out of the van and greeted Feral with the iconic words: _"Ann Gora, Katseye News!" "Ah yes.. Hello Ann"_, Feral respectfully responded. _"Commander Feral, Nytro has been terrorizing Megakat City for days with the Enforcers powerless to stop him. How did you manage to stop him today Commander?" "Yes Feral, how did you stop Nytro?"_, Callie asked as she and the Mayor walked down the stairs of City Hall to meet him. _"Well Ann, it was by strategy, timing, and the efforts of..."_ Feral was saying before being interrupted by the mysterious black jet landing ten feet away from the group.

_"I believe that _**WE**_ brought down that bird!"_, Chance shouted as the duo jumped down out of the cockpit. _"And just who in the blue blazes are you two supposed to be?"_, Feral asked, his teeth clenched tight. _"Yes, who are you?"_, Ann asked. _"We.. We are.."_, Chance tried to say. _"We're the Swat Kats!"_, Jake said proudly. _"Swat Kats? Really?"_, Chance said, pulling Jake over to the side. _"The Swat Kats huh?!"_, Feral shouted at them. _"Seems to stick hmm?"_, Jake said to Chance silently. _"Well then, you two are to blame for the damages to the city?!" "Heck no! We stopped this loon from wrecking the whole city while you and the Enforcers were powerless to do anything!"_, Chance explained. _"You watch your mouth around me mister... Whoever you are!" "Being that is the question of the day"_, Ann said, _"What are your names?" "Uh..."_, Chance stumbled, unprepared for that question. _"Ah, Razor and T-Bone!"_, Jake(now Razor..) said, stepping in to save his buddy.

_"Razor and T-Bone eh?"_, Feral said. _"Razor and T-Bone.."_, Callie said softly. _"Well then Razor and T-Bone, I am officially charging you with property destruction and interfering in a police operation!"_, Feral boldly proclaimed as he got out some cuffs. _"Sorry to disappoint you Commander..."_, T-Bone said. _"But we have some other business to attend to!"_, Razor concluded, as he and T-Bone leapt back into their jet and took off in a hurry. _"Ohh! Those two hotshots won't get away from me! Lt. Steele! Get me a fix on the jet that just took off from here!"_, Feral radioed back to headquarters. _"Sorry sir, but the jet has a signal jamming device on it. We can't track it sir.."_, Lt. Steele reported back.

As Feral went off in a huff to blow off some steam, Ann Gora signed off by saying: _"Well Megakat City, we seem to have some new heroes in our town... Doing in minutes what the Enforcers could not for days. Whether they are here to stay or just passing through, this reporter will be grateful to the Swat Kats for saving her city." "And cut! Great take Annie!"_, her cameraman said. _"Thanks Johnny. Hello there Deputy Mayor." "Hey Ann. Some big story huh?"_, Callie remarked. _"I'll say. With this material, I might get that raise I've been looking for." "Maybe.. But who do you think they are?" "I don't know, but I'm glad they're on our side.."_, she said while hopping into the news van. _"Yeah, me too.."_, Callie said softly before walking to a pile of rubble and said:_"It's safe to come out now Mr. Mayor.." "A-A-are you sure C-C-Callie?"_, Mayor Manx asked nervously. _"Yes sir. Come on, lets head back inside.."_, she said while they walked back into the office.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

_"Hey Chance, look at the news!"_, Jake said while eating some breakfast. _"What are they saying about us buddy?" "Hold on, I'll turn up the volume.."_ Jake cranked up the TV to hear it better. _"This is Ann Gora, Katseye News. Today's main story; Nytro apprehended by the mysterious Swat Kats! This reporter was on the scene after the amazing takedown of the villain to get the exclusive. '"Yes, who are you?' 'We're the Swat Kats!' 'The Swat Kats huh?! Well then, you two are to blame for the damages to the city?!' 'Heck no! We stopped this loon from wrecking the whole city while you and the Enforcers were powerless to do anything!' That statement could not have been any more truer.."_, she reported before Jake muted the TV. _"Wow.. I can't believe we did it Chance. We actually did it!" "And we made Feral look like a goof on TV to boot!"_, Chance said as a car just happened to pull up.

It was Callie, coming to pick up her car. Chance virtually sped from the couch to the front in a second to greet her. _"Hey Callie!"_, he said, trying to be suave. _"Hey Chance, how's my car?" "Purring like a kitten.." "Excellent. So I can take it home now?" "Sure can.." "Oh hey Callie!"_, Jake said while bringing her receipt to her. _"Hi Jake. Hey guys, did you hear about the Swat Kats yesterday?" "Ah.. Yeah. Heard they'd stopped that psycho Nytro guy.."_, Jake said, trying not to reveal their secret. _"Yeah, they were magnificent in how they captured him." "Really.."_, Chance said. _"And they put Feral in his place too." "No.." "Yes.."_, she said. _"But Feral did get some results.." "What kind of results?"_, Jake asked. _"He got some information out of him about his plans. Apparently, he was hired by someone to bomb the city and to take out the Mayor.." "Did he say who?"_, Chance asked. _"No Chance, he didn't." "Hey look, on the news!"_, Jake said while looking on the TV.

_"We have just received a report from Enforcer H.Q. that they have broken the case involving Nytro. We go live to field reporter Ryan Lynxin, who is on the scene." "Thanks Ann. We're here with Commander Feral talking about the latest development in the case. Commander, what exactly have you found?" "Well Ryan, in our interrogation of Nytro, he gave up two valuable pieces of information. The first it seems, was that Nytro had taken on the arson job from Dark Kat, and as an extra, was paid to assassinate Mayor Manx. And second, he told us of Dark Kat's current base of operations; its located in an abandoned tuna factory in the industrial district. But the factory was a dead end; there was nothing inside." "So you're saying that you don't have Dark Kat in custody?"_, Ryan asked. _"Not at the moment, but rest assured, we will bring Dark Kat in for his crimes..."_, Feral fiercely answered.

_"Yeah or get your tails blown off in the process"_, Jake said, turning off the TV. But Callie grabbed her keys in a hurry, hopping into her car and said: _"They probably didn't look hard enough.. He's got to be down there somewhere.."_ And with that, she was gone, driving off to dangers unknown. _"Chance, we gotta stop her!" "No duh!"_, Chance said as he and Jake rushed down to the jet, readying for take off.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Silent J & The Scribe  
Present...**

Swat Kats  
The Radical Squadron

"**The Age Before Flight**"  
Part 3

**AT THE ABANDONED FACTORY**...

Callie pulled up to the old, decaying, sad looking factory. Planks were falling of it, the steel was rusted beyond belief, and it looked like it was ready to collapse. Even with that, and seeing police tape everywhere, Callie still went in to find what the Enforcers couldn't. **'Someone as conceited as Dark Kat wouldn't just leave a base in the middle of nowhere and forget about it'**, Callie thought to herself while she started to look around the building. As she looked near some rotted stairs for anything to lead to Dark Kat, she leaned on a hidden switch, opening a door beneath the stairs. As it lifted up, it released a strange bunch of little creatures with pink bat like skeleton bodies, with tails and jaws like an alligator. They grabbed Callie, and dragged her down into the darkness as she screamed.

**OUTSIDE THE FACTORY...**

Chance and Jake (as T-Bone and Razor) had just landed outside, right next to Callie's car. They looked to see if anything was out of place, and then looked at the factory, in all its ingloriousness. _"Who would want to live in a place like this?"_, T-Bone asked. _"Scum.."_, Razor answered. _"Alright, enough sightseeing.. Let's get Callie!"_, T-Bone said as they charged in, expecting a fight. But nobody was home. _"Hmm.. Its quiet. Too quiet.."_, T-Bone said, being very suspicious. _"I know what you mean.."_, Razor concurred. _"I wish we came in here with more than just our fists"_, T-Bone said as they looked around the place. _"Well then, I'm glad I brought these things"_, Razor said, handing a weird gauntlet over to Chance.

_"What in the world do you call this contraption?" "I call it a Glovatrix; the last gadget you'll ever need!" "We'll see about that.."_, he said, a little bit eerie about the thing. As they walked further into the complex, more of those creepy creatures started appearing from the shadows, swarming them. _"Ah! T-Bone! Launch a 'Net Missile'!"_, Razor said while being attacked by the things. _"A what?!"_, he yelled._"Hit the blue button on the Glovatrix!"_, Razor yelled back. _"Alright!"_ When he pressed the button, a mini missile launched from the top of the glove, releasing a net and capturing the creatures. _"Sweet..!"_, T-Bone grinned. _"I wonder what else this can do?"_, he asked while pressing some buttons. One he pressed launched another missile, but this one housed an electric stunner in it, stunning the creatures attacking Razor. _"Huh.. The Glovatrix.. Never leave home without it.."_, T-Bone said, looking at the _'damage'_ he's done. _"Yeah, I'll say!"_, Razor said as T-Bone helped him up.

_"Wait a minute, what's that over there?" "Looks like an old staircase, with some kind of secret passage..."_ T-Bone and Razor noticed. _"Maybe that's where Callie is.."_, Razor said. _"Come on, let's check it out."_, T-Bone said as they walked over to it, and started down the passageway. They turned on their lights as they descended further down the hall, but it didn't help out very much. Razor heard a noise coming from behind him, but saw nothing when he turned around. But as they continued down, two creatures dropped down from the ceiling and beaned them in the head with some planks. They then dragged them down to the mysterious basement, and the horrid things therein...

**BENEATH THE FACTORY...**

Razor slowly awoke from his daze, looking to see where he was. As he turned to his left, he saw T-Bone tied up and against a wall. When he turned to his right, he saw Callie tied up as well, awake and struggling to free herself. _"Cal.. I mean Ms. Briggs!"_, Razor said. _"Razor! Are you ok?"_, she asked. _"Yeah, just tied up at the moment"_, Jake answered her. _"Ms. Briggs?! Are you ok?"_, T-Bone asked, finally awake. _"Yes, I'm fine T-Bone.." "That's good"_, T-Bone said, relieved._"Yeah.. But what are you guys doing here in the first place?" "We were in the neighborhood, and decided to see if they had any fish in here.."_, Razor said a silly grin. _"And then we had the pleasure of bumping into you Ms. Briggs..."_, T-Bone said, also with a goofy grin. _"As great as that is, where are we?"_, she asked. _"That would be my workshop..."_, a deep, shadowy voice answered.

A person then emerged from a secret door on the other side of the room, in a giant black hooded cloak, with three different colored rings on his right hand; looking like a disfigured purple-skinned freak of nature. _"And it's also the last place you'll ever be in.. Hahhahahaaha!"_, the kat laughed as he entered into the room. _"Dark Kat!"_, the duo said, with anger in their voices. _"Ahh, so you've heard of me.. Good.. But I know little of you two though; except for the fact that you are the ones who halted my plans for this city by capturing Nytro..."_, he said while he was at a nearby monitor. _"You hired Nytro?"_, Callie asked. _"Yes.. He was supposed to take out the Mayor so that I could assume control. But with his capture, I have to go with my back-up plan.. Well, I was going to do this anyway.."_, Dark Kat cackled as he called his _'creatures'_ in to him. _"Ugh! What are those things?!"_, T-Bone asked as they came in. _"These are my Creeplings, created in my lab so many years ago." "So many years ago? Who are you, really?"_, Callie asked, curious at the thought.

_"That's not something that comes up in conversation very often.. But to indulge you.. I was a brilliant nuclear physicist in a prominent university. I was developing a new and safer way to dispose of nuclear waste, but that wasn't all I was doing.. In my research, I found new and destructive ways to use it, and I sold my research to bidders on the outside to finance some.._**'personal'**_ endeavors.." "Even back then you were a no good Tom-Kat!"_, T-Bone shouted as the Creeplings tightened their ropes. _"Be that as it may.. I had one experiment going that would have changed the way the world would have used radiation forever; and made a killing in the markets. But something went wrong... Horribly wrong.."_, he said with a grim and chilling tone. _"I was using an unstable isotope to induce a desired result in a chamber with _**Katalyst 79**_, but the containment in the chamber broke and mutated everything in the room; including myself and the bats that were in the lab at the time. They would become my little creations.. The mutagen had a mixed reaction with me; it horribly disfigured me to be in this putrid form, but it also gave me the ability to be resistant to all forms of radiation. A wonderful new creation was made that day, a fusion of unstoppable evil.. Dark Kat!"_, he finished, pleased with his story and laughing maniacally.

_"You're one sick psycho Dark Kat, you know that?!"_, Razor shouted as he tried to break free from his ropes. _"Guilty as charged.. But than again, when haven't I been?..."_, he guffawed. _"You demented freak! What is your deal?" "My _**'deal'**_, dear fellow, is a bomb that I am making to usher in a new age upon Megakat City.. One that will solidify my rule in this city..." "Bomb? What bomb?"_, Callie asked. _"Well, since you all are going to be disposed of anyway.. I plan to launch a high powered nuclear bomb on Megakat City. That nuclear refuse I acquired earlier is the heart of the bomb; and the refuse, combined with the reaction of a small thermonuclear microgenerator, will wipe the city clean of all those who would interfere with my plans!" "You sick..."_, Callie started to say, before being interrupted by Dark Kat who said:_"Enough! In twenty minutes its not going to matter anyway.. Creeplings, load the bomb into the plane. And make sure that it isn't damaged in any way.. Well my _**'friends'**_, I bid you farewell, however you choose to take it.. Hahaahahahahaaaa!"_, he laughed before leaving them to their doom.

_"Great.. Now what?"_, Callie worryingly asked. _"Now T-Bone.."_, Razor told him. T-Bone had already cut his ropes, and got up to free Razor and Callie. _"When did you get loose?"_, Callie asked. _"When _**'Mr. Glow in the Dark'**_ was mouthing off about his scheme.."_, he answered her. Once she and Razor were free, the two of them went towards the door; not before Callie stopped them and said: _"Your not going after him are you?" "We have to Miss Briggs.."_, T-Bone said to her. _"The Enforcers won't be able to stop him or the bomb, and we're the only ones who can.."_, Razor said with his head hung low. _"Just hope we make it back in one piece.."_, T-Bone said before he and Razor ran through the door, disappearing from Callie's sight.. She shed a tear as she heard the jet take off for Dark Kat.

**OVER MEGAKAT CITY...**

Dark Kat's jet, which looked like a modified aircraft carrier, hovered over the Mayor's office; ominously waiting for something. Feral's forces appeared from out of the clouds in droves, surrounding the craft from all angles. **"THIS IS FERAL! SURRENDER NOW DARK KAT!"**, he shouted through his P.A. **"JUST TRY AND STOP ME COMMANDER!"**, Dark Kat said as he gestured to his Creeplings to fire. As the jets and choppers all converged on Dark Kat's jet, his weapons came online and started to make short work of Feral's fleet. One by one they fell to the might of his craft. The remaining vehicles retreated from the scene, with Feral ordering for more backup...

**ON ROUTE TO DARK KAT...**

_"Do you think we did the right thing when we left Callie back there Chance?"_, Jake asked as they pushed the engines to the max to reach Dark Kat in time. _"Of course we did. Otherwise we wouldn't have a chance to do anything to stop him"_, he responded. But as soon as they were done with their conversation, they saw Feral and his forces making a _'strategic retreat'_ from the battle. _"What are you two doing here?!"_, he said over the comm. _"Your job Feral!"_, T-Bone replied._"Why you..." "Feral, we don't have time for this! Dark Kat is gonna launch a bomb that's going to nuke the city!"_, Razor shouted back over. _"What?! How do you know this?" "We heard it first hand from the Dark One himself.."_, T-Bone said, half-sarcastically. _"And what do you expect us to do about it? We're no match for his jet!" "You might not be, but the Turbokat is!"_, T-Bone exclaimed. _"And just what are we supposed to do?!"_, Feral shouted. _"Provide cover fire, we're gonna need it!"_, Razor said as he switched off the comm and they jetted towards the massive craft. _"Orders sir?"_, a lieutenant asked in the chopper next to him. _"You heard those Kats! Provide them with some cover!"_, he bellowed. And with that, those that remained headed back to the fight...

**AT THE BATTLE SCENE...**

Dark Kat was gloating as the ship reached the proper height to launch the bomb. _"Behold Megakat City! My moment of triumph is at hand! Creeplings! Open the bomb bay doors, and drop the bomb!"_, Dark Kat ordered as the Creeplings scrambled to meet his demands. Just as the bomb was about pass through the doors, three missiles struck the underbelly of the plane, jamming the doors shut. The massive jet shuddered from the impact, nearly falling from the sky if not for the auto-stabilizers. **"WHO DARES?!"**, Dark Kat angrily roared. A Creepling brought up the rear scope and saw the Turbokat swinging around for another strike. Dark Kat groaned in disbelief as he thought that he left those two in peril. **"FIRE EVERYTHING AT THEM! BURY THEM IN A CLOUD OF SMOKE AND ASHES!"**, he bellowed as the Creeplings, fearing for their lives, fired all the weapons they had on the ship.

Everything but the kitchen sink was unloaded at the Swat Kats, who miraculously evaded them all by the expert piloting skills of T-Bone. _"Nice work buddy!"_, Razor said to his partner, sweating bullets after that display of excellence. _"Yeah... Thanks.."_, he replied, breathing heavy. **"AARRRGHHH! FIRE AGAIN!"**, Dark Kat shouted as he punched his fist through a console. But before they launch another warhead, Feral and his motley crew of Enforcers started bombarding Dark Kat's ship with what they had left. _"Keep at it men! We have to buy them all the time we can!"_, Feral shouted. _"These gnats are starting to be a thorn in my side.. Finish them off while I fix the doors to launch the bomb!"_, he ordered as stormed of to the lower levels. Back outside, the situation was grim..

_"Feral and his men are being shot down one by one! We've gotta do something to help them!"_, T-Bone said. _"Make another pass, I think I have something to take care of those weapons!"_, Razor said in response. _"You got it!"_, T-Bone said as he turned the Turbokat around and zoomed toward the craft. Razor loaded onscreen a new missile, ready to fire. As they pulled closer to the rear of the jet, Razor launched a very special missile from the jet. _"Pulse Missile... Deploy!"_ And from the bay, it launched a strange looking warhead with small cylinders encased in the missile which when it was near Dark Kat's jet, it activated a pulse of sound so strong that it shattered the weapons controls in his jet before crashing into it. _"Bingo!"_, Razor said to his satisfaction. _"Those two did it! Everyone, fire at will!"_, Feral shouted. As the Enforcers continued their onslaught on the ship, a lone missile fired from the crippled vessel, aimed at Feral's chopper. Too late to react, Feral braced for the inevitable, but the Turbokat swooped in and launched a missile to intercept, and just in time too.

_"Nice work Sure-shot!"_, T-Bone congratulated Razor. After the smoke cleared, Dark Kat's vessel had moved even higher than before; and to make matters worse, the bomb bay doors were opened. **"LAUNCH THE BOMB! NOOWWW!"**, Dark Kat screamed as the mechanism released it, plummeting down towards the city. The Turbokat roared with all its engines trying to stop the bomb from launching, but failed. Razor tried to fire off a few missiles at the craft, but only managed to hit the engines. As the bomb left its carriage, the two of them had to make a choice: stop the bomb and save the city, or go after Dark Kat and get the retribution they had wanted for so long.. It was a hard, but necessary decision. They went after the bomb. As the Turbokat dove down after it, Dark Kat's ship had descended down across the city and had fallen into the sea, presumedly destroyed.

The duo raced after the bomb, though it fell faster than they could fly to it. _"Any ideas Razor?"_, T-Bone asked, desperate for a solution. _"If only we could short out the system.. Maybe then we might be able to detonate it safely.. Well, safe enough.."_, Razor said. _"How about another Pulse missile?" "No way T-Bone. The sonics in that thing would cause an unstable reaction in the bomb and explode it for sure!" "You're right buddy.. We need to have cool heads to think of a way to stop it." "Cool heads?... Wait T-Bone! That's it!"_, he exclaimed. _"What's it?" "If we can cool it, or freeze it, then we would be able to blow it up!" "Hey! And we have a canister of Liquid Nitrogen in the cargo hold"_, T-Bone remembered. _"Great! I can rig up a missile to freeze the bomb, and then we can finish it off!"_, Razor said before disappearing below. But time was running out. Razor quickly rigged the missile together, and loaded it into the launch bay.

Back in the cockpit, T-Bone had gotten as close as he could get as Razor jumped back into his seat. T-Bone asked him: _"Is it ready?!" "Yeah it is!" "Then launch it! You're only gonna get one shot, so make it count!"_, he said. _"Gotta get a lock..."_, he said as he struggled to bring the bomb into his crosshairs. _"Razor?" "Almost there.." "Razor!" "Almost there..." "RAZOR!"_, he yelled as they were almost out of range. _"I think... I've... Gotcha!"_, Razor yelled as he launched the missile, praying it would hit. The bomb and missile disappeared into some clouds, out of their view. They raced down after it, worried that it missed. They were relieved to find that the missile hit and completely froze the bomb, freezing the nuclear materials and shorting out the electronics, making it able to be destroyed. But the bomb still posed a threat to the city if it crashed into anything. _"Razor, do we have anything left to throw at it?"_, T-Bone frantically asked. _"We still have one left we haven't tried yet.." "Well, launch it!" "Alright... Launching.. Now!"_, he said as the missile left the jet careening through the sky towards the giant falling iceberg.

As it picked up speed, its casing flew off and revealed a system of different conduits surging with electricity. It powered itself up and before three seconds went by... **BOOOMMM!** The bomb was in pieces. Callie drove up to the scene as pieces were falling into buildings and cars all over the city. _"Bingo!"_, they both said as they soared over the city. _"What was that thing packing Razor?" "Oh you know, just a million volts.."_, he casually said. _"That's one Megavolt Missile.." "Hmm.. Megavolt Missile.. I like that"_, he said as they cruised around, but went to hovering mode when they saw Callie outside her car.

_"Sorry to do that to you Miss Briggs"_, T-Bone said, with the cockpit hatch opened. _"Its alright guys, at least the city is safe.."_, she responded. _"Callie! Callie!"_, Mayor Manx shouted as he stumbled out of the office to greet her. _"Mr Mayor?" "Thank goodness you're alright.. Where have you been?"_, Manx asked. _"I've been Dark Kat's prisoner for the last few hours.. But the Swat Kats saved me."_, she said proudly. _"And the city too it seems"_, he remarked. _"Thanks Mr. Mayor!"_, Razor said. _"And cost the city millions in repairs! Not to mention the destruction from the fight with Nytro, and the fact that Dark Kat got away!"_, Feral said while he walked up to Briggs and Manx. _"They just saved our lives Feral! And this city! They're heroes and you're treating them like criminals!"_, Callie said, raising her voice.

_"I don't make the rules Ms. Briggs, I just enforce them!"_, Feral rebutted. _"That's not entirely true Feral! They may be vigilantes, but they did save the city and stop Dark Kat as well.."_, Manx said. _"Be that as it may Mr. Mayor.. I still hold those two accountable for every.."_, he said before being interrupted by T-Bone. _"We don't have to stick around for this crud!"_, he said as he powered up the Turbokat, closed the hatch and flew into the clouds without a trace. _"_**ARGH!**_ Those two hotshots...!"_, Feral scowled as he walked toward his chopper. _"Hmm.. Oh well Callie. Maybe we'll be able to thank them next time eh?"_, Manx said as he walked back into the office. _"Maybe.."_, she said as she slowly walked into the office, wondering if she'll ever see them again..

**BACK IN THE GARAGE...**

A few days later, Jake and Chance were watching the news, seeing if they were the topic of the day. _"...And we would have captured Dark Kat if those meddling Swat Kats hadn't interfered..." "Yeah right Feral.."_, Jake said as he turned of the Tv. He walked over to the front corner, where Chance was standing, to bring his buddy some milk. _"Just look at what we did Chance.." "I know. Who would've thought that we'd make a jet outta scrap, become heroes, and win the heart of a beautiful woman.." "Yeah.. And speaking of which.."_, Jake said as a familiar car pulled into the garage. _"Hey Chance.. Hey Jake.."_, Callie said as she walked up to them. _"Hey Callie!"_, they uttered. _"My car needed an oil change, and I couldn't think of anyone else I could trust with the job but you two." "Thanks Callie, that means a lot.."_, Chance said as he got some oil from storage. _"So did you guys hear how the Swat Kats saved Megakat City?" _

_"Yeah, heard they'd stopped Dark Kat from nuking the city and provided Feral a run for his money"_, Jake said. _"Yeah, and I heard Feral blamed them for the _**'damages'**_ to the city too"_, Chance said while he filled up the oil. _"Yeah, and then they save my life and I didn't even get a chance to thank them.."_, she said kind of downheartedly. _"Well, I wouldn't say that.."_, Chance said. _"What?" "Oh.. They came here for a little tune up on one of their engines"_, Chance said as he cleaned his hands. _"Really?" "Yeah! And they told us how sorry they were that they had to leave in a hurry"_, Jake continued. _"You're not kidding are you?"_, she asked. _"No lie! And to apologize, they told us to give you this.."_, Chance said as he handed her a small triangle like communicator.

_"Its something for when you need them for anything, they'll come running.. Well, your oil gauge is topped off now; ready to go.."_, Chance said. _"Huh? Oh, thanks guys.. Now what do I owe you?"_, she asked._"Nothing, its on the house.."_, Jake said as he walked Callie to her car. _"Thanks guys, I don't know what I'd do without you.."_, she said as she smiled before driving off into the distance. _"Think we brightened up her day?"_, Chance asked. _"I think we did.."_, Jake answered, with a can of milk in his hand. _"Yeah.. I think I could get used to this"_, Chance said while putting his milk in the air. _"Me too!"_, Jake said, clanking his can with Chance's as they looked towards the sky, wondering what would lie ahead for them...

**FIN**


End file.
